mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers
Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers (known as Walt Disney Home Video Bloopers on Shawn Wooten's series) is a blooper series inspired by Davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, which is made by both Guyisbackable and Shawn Wooten, with Guy making the series earlier. The series began on March 16, 2015 on Guyisbackable's and just five days later on Shawn Wooten's YouTube accounts: with Guy's pilot drawing a high number of views (14,000 total as of now). Currently, there is a plan to revive the series made by Guyisbackable, with a severe redesign and simplifying of concepts (e.g. they become twodimensional). Logo The series involves the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo, which was especially chosen by Guyisbackable on his own way. He then on March 16, 2015, created the pilot, but without the TTS voices. As he had to make the series funnier, he made the second episode and added TTS voices, with his Mii-like avatars on a black background and special Waltograph subtitles (used since the first episode). The first one was made in 4:3, but the next one was ultimately switched to 16:9. This logo is used on both Wooten's and Guy's series. Character design Sorcerer Mickey is always seen as the 1986 video logo version, but starting in Episode 3, "Even More Bloopers," images of the TTS voices are seen for the first time. These character renditions are designed by AngusMcTavish, whose username and DeviantART account are mentioned, first by Sam in the episode, then the credits from here on out. Here, we see the rest of the voices' characters as they appear, with notations of other sources used for the images: Microsoft Sam Sorcerer Mickey (the aforementioned video intro) voiced by Adult Male 1 Princess Unikitty (LEGO Movie image, possibly a publicity shot) voiced by Adult Female 1 Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mary With Episode 9, "Sympathy for the Devil and She-Devil," the evil duo make their first appearances (Robosoft 2 and 5, respectively), as well as God (voiced as usual by Mike in Space). But the studio also gets new recruits in three newer Microsoft voices: David, Hazel and Zira (often found in Windows 8 Narrator). Mr. Disney (Adult Male 6) also makes his debut here. Other first appearances: 1997 UK Bravo Logo (logo, Adult Male 7) - Ep. 11, "We're Back, Bitches!" Officer Flanagan (Adult Male 3) - Ep. 12, "Dude, Where's My Unikitty?" The Angel (Robosoft 4) - Ep. 13, "Saving Princess Unikitty" Robosoft 1 has been used for many different "scary logos," including: BИD Mask of Guo Xiang - Ep. 10, "This is the End...For Now" Dark Castle Gargoyle - Ep. 15, "Mr. Disney Directs" Renaissance Pictures' Evil Mona Lisa - Ep. 19, "The Personification of All That Is Crazy" In Ep. 20, "All This And Bloopers Too!", more familiar antagonist logos join the list: Red NYET (Adult Male 5), Angry P-Head (Robosoft 2), and Two-Headed P-Head (Robosoft 5). In Ep. 14, "Let's Get Classical," it's revealed that Zira has feelings for Sam after he suffers a heart attack, being exposed to a scary logo (Renaissance Pictures, 1994). Category:Intro Bloopers Category:Series Category:Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers Category:Guyisbackable Category:Shawn Wooten Category:AngusMcTavish Category:Logo Blooper series